


Haunted House

by ggtwrites (thewritingsofahydrangea)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofahydrangea/pseuds/ggtwrites
Summary: A trip with your boyfriend to haunted house has an unexpected ending.





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite the right season for this, but it was originally posted around Halloween and I'm just trying to get everything up on here so then I'll just be posting new stuff at the same time! Though it might be a while until that happens...

“Are you ready for this? Once we go in, there’s no turning back.” Your boyfriend warned, leaning over you as he wiggled his fingers in what you assumed was his attempt at being spooky.

Rolling your eyes, you replied, “Rowoon, this isn’t my first time going to a haunted house, I know what I’m getting myself into.”

He nodded in consideration, “I suppose that’s true. But I’ve heard this one is super scary!”

“Oh? Does that mean that you’ll want to hold my hand as we go through it?” You asked teasingly, a small giggle escaping your lips.

Pretending to be hurt by your words, Rowoon huffed. “As it happens, you’ll be the one wanting to hold my hand. In fact,” he added, having gone from offended to smirking, “I bet by the end of this you’ll be clinging to me.”

“You bet, do you?” You raised an eyebrow at your boyfriend, one of the most easily frightened people you knew, despite his good looks and his height. “What do you bet?”

“How about this, whoever ends up more scared has to do one thing that the other asks, whatever they want.” He replied, rising to the challenge of your words, his eyes serious as he waited for your response.

“Are you guys gonna come in? Or are you just gonna stand there flirting all day?” Asked the attendant who was standing next to the entrance of the haunted house. He had been there during your entire conversation with Rowoon and was clearly starting to get fed up with the two of you. In his defense, you were standing right in front of the door.

Batting your eyes up at Rowoon you asked him, “What do you think? Do you want to keep flirting? Or should we get this scary time started? Are you ready to do whatever I want?”

“I’m the one who should be asking you that.” He replied, handing your tickets to the attendant. Leading the way, he forged through the door, believing himself to be ready for whatever horrors were waiting within.

\---

The first few rooms were fine, just some decorations and sounds meant to set the mood and give a few small jumpscares. Rowoon was able to keep up his bravado, just giving little jumps when startled but not seeming worried yet. He led the way with you trailing behind, waiting for the moment when he would start panicking. It wasn’t a matter of if, but a matter of when.

And very soon that moment came. You had just entered the next room, pushing away spider webs, and Rowoon was standing in the middle of the room, looking around. “I don’t see a door.” He murmured to himself. But as soon as those words had left his mouth, a hidden door opened between the two of you, out of his eyesight, and something was thrown from it.

The thing, whatever it was, hit Rowoon’s back. He yelped and turned around, his eyes widening in shock. “Something hit me!” Stating the obvious in a panicked voice was all he seemed to be able to do, his body frozen, his arms held up to shield himself from further attacks.

Before you had time to respond, the lights of the room dimmed, and another door opened, smoke spilled from within, curling its way across the floor. On its own that might not have been so bad, but there seemed to be voices following the smoke, a thousand furious whispers cursing your soul. Even you found it to be rather alarming, not that you were going to admit it.

Rowoon was able to turn around just enough to see the smoke, having heard the voices. As the smoke neared him, he found the strength to move and practically sprinted towards you. Suddenly you found yourself being used as a human shield, your boyfriend’s hands on your shoulders as he peeked over your head to look at the smoke.

Just as the smoke reached your feet the whispers died away, and a third door opened. Both of you tensed, waiting for something else to come out. When several minutes passed with no new surprises you looked up at Rowoon, an eyebrow raised. His hands were still on your shoulders.

Realizing what he had done, and what he was currently still doing, he jumped away from you, his hands leaving your shoulders in an instant. “Oh!” He said, unable to look into your eyes. “Sorry. I just thought that maybe I could protect you better from behind!”

Your eyebrow was still raised as you looked at Rowoon skeptically. “Is that so?”

“Yeah!” He said, nodding his head, although it looked like he was barely convincing himself, much less you.

With a sigh you shook your head, “C’mon, let’s keep going.”

Rowoon nodded, and this time you led the way. You could tell that he’d been shaken, but there was no way that he was going to admit that, especially after your bet. Sometimes your sweet boyfriend could be stubborn, even when he was nervous.

\---

The next shock to both of you came very soon after. You had both stepped into a room, the door creaking shut behind Rowoon. “Well that’s ominous,” you muttered, looking around for anything that might come out of the walls.

However, you had neglected to look up, and that cost you some dignity. Your boyfriend did look up, and quickly ran to an edge of the room. And before you could ask him why he’d done that, a giant spider dropped down right in front of your face, causing you to let out a loud shriek.

Bolting towards Rowoon you stopped just before you ran into him. You stood close to him, but not close enough to give him the chance to accuse you of clinging to him. Scanning the room, this time looking at the ceiling as well, there didn’t seem to be anything else in the room, save for the giant spider now dangling at eye level.

That is, it was the only thing, until puffs of air started coming in from under the walls. They felt like little creatures running across your feet, unnerving you more than you’d like to admit. The lights dimmed and skittering noises, like hundreds of tiny bugs running across wood, echoed through the room. You felt Rowoon move closer to you, and you thought for a moment he was going to grab onto you, but instead he raced around the room, feeling around for a way out.

There was desperation in his eyes, and as the sensations of bugs skittering around the room grew in intensity you started to feel that same desperation. Joining him in his search, you felt across the rough surface of the wooden walls for something, anything, that might get you out of there, or at least stop the bugs.

As your hands drifted across the walls, you found a panel in the wall that felt different from the rest. Pushing against the panel it clicked, and a door opened in the wall across from it. Rowoon heard the noise of the door creaking open and turned, both of you running towards the door and out of the room.

\---

A few rooms went by with little issue, just small things not enough to really scare either of you, although the blood dripping from the walls in one room was definitely creepy. As the two of you kept going, Rowoon relaxed, and his guard dropped.

Which turned out to be a mistake. Just as he sighed, saying, “I guess that room with the bugs was the scariest we’ll see.” The lights went out completely. You both froze, unable to even see each other in the darkness that surrounded you.

You felt something coming towards your back and whirled around, wanting to face whatever it was head on. The something grabbed your wrist, but before you could start to fight back, a familiar voice whispered, “Hey, it’s me, it’s okay.”

“Rowoon?” You asked, your voice coming out shakier than you had hoped it would.

“Yeah, it’s me.” The voice said, and it did definitely sound like your boyfriend, although his voice sounded just as shaky as yours did. “Can I hold your hand? Please? I don’t want to lose you in the darkness.”

You sighed, although you were relieved at the idea of having him close. “Alright, and I won’t even count this as part of the bet, even though I’m totally winning.”

“Whatever,” he muttered as he took your hand in his. He held on tightly, the warmth of his soft hand a welcome comfort in the blackness that surrounded you.

The two of you slowly made your way forward, reaching with your hands and feet to make sure you didn’t bump into anything. However, those efforts didn’t protect you from the horrors that came next.

As you were reaching out, hoping to find a door to get out of the darkness, your fingers brushed against something soft. Was there another person? Suddenly a scream split through the air, coming from what you had just touched. It was a scream of pain and fear, a sound that you hadn’t heard before and one you wished you never had.

Then another scream came from behind you, then another, and another. Soon the room was filled with wailing screams. You felt the urge to run, but in the darkness you weren’t sure it would do any good. The lights came on, dim glows of blue and green that made things worse instead of better, casting soft yet sickly shades of color around the room. And as your eyes adjusted, you realized that you and Rowoon were surrounded.

Everywhere you looked you saw humanoid creatures in long formless clothes, their mouths open in unending screams as they reached towards you. Their faces spoke to a terror deep within you, faces etched with pain and torment and suffering. They were almost human, but in a way that felt unnatural and wrong.

As the creatures closed in Rowoon panicked and his resolve crumbled. He let go of your hand only to try and climb into your arms, his eyes filled with terror. But given the difference in height and your inability to carry his weight this didn’t work. Instead he ended up with his arms wrapped around your waist. While to someone on the outside it might look like he was comforting you, his arms wrapped around you protectively, he was the one who needed comfort in that moment. He clung to you like you were the only thing in the world that could save him. 

Shaking your head at him you managed to fight off your panic enough to scan the room, looking for a way out. You saw a gap between the creatures, and a door off in the distance with a warmer light beyond it. Turning quickly to Rowoon, his arms still wrapped around you, you whispered, “Listen, we need to get out of here. If we run I think we can make it. Take my hand and follow me.”

He removed his arms from your waist and grabbed your hand. As soon as his hand was securely holding yours you started running, pulling him behind you. In a matter of seconds, the adrenaline giving you a speed boost, you were out of the room. As you both crossed over the threshold, the door slammed shut behind you.

Standing in a defensive position, your eyes searched the new room and found it empty, save for a sign hanging overhead signaling the end of the haunted house, and an attendant standing next to a closed door.

“Hello!” The attendant called out, “Were there any more in your party or just the two of you?”

“Just us,” you replied, Rowoon still recovering from the shock of the horrors he had witnessed.

He was practically glued to your side, and he didn’t seem eager to let go. As it set in that the haunted house was actually done, he started to relax. But unfortunately this didn’t last. “Boo!” The attendant jokingly shouted as the two of you made your way towards the door.

Having reached his limit already, even that noise was enough to make Rowoon flinch, his body going rigid as he clung to you. Surprised by this extreme reaction, she turned to you with concern in her eyes. “Is he okay?”

Patting his arm you reassured her, “Yeah, he’s just a little sensitive right now, but he’ll be fine.” Turning your eyes to your traumatized boyfriend you said, “C’mon, sweetie, let’s get you home where it’s nice and safe.”

He stayed quiet, letting you guide him out the door and onto the sidewalk. Once you two had walked away from the haunted house, Rowoon still clinging to you, he paused, pulling you to a stop.

You looked up at him questioningly and he looked down at you with a slightly embarrassed look in his eyes. “I lost the bet, I know I did. But you haven’t said what you want from me yet.”

“I’ve been thinking about it, deciding what the best thing to ask for is,” you replied, “and I think I know what I want. I want you to kiss me.” The two of you had kissed before, but it was rare, and something you wished happened more often.

“Oh.” Rowoon said quietly, his eyes widening. “Oh. Um.” He looked away, his cheeks reddening. “I guess, I could do that. If that’s what you want.”

With a nod you said, “It is.”

Rowoon let go of you for a moment so he could turn to face you, still flustered. Slowly and carefully, almost like he was afraid he would break you if he held you too hard, he leaned down and cupped your face in his hands, tilting it up as his lips met yours.

Closing your eyes you melted into the kiss, losing yourself in the feeling of it. His lips were soft, as was the touch of his hands as he held your face. Everything in that moment felt soft, almost like it would float away at any moment.

And then the kiss was over. Rowoon pulled away, his hands still cupping your face as he breathed heavily, his face flushed and his eyes wide. He leaned in once more, this time to softly kiss your forehead, before his hands fell from your face to your shoulders.

Moving closer you wrapped your arms around him, pressing your face to his chest as you murmured, “Rowoon, that was… really nice.”

Resting his head on top of yours he sighed, “It was. I don’t think I mind losing bets with you if this is what you ask for.”


End file.
